


a dragon for a rose

by redluna



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what form their story may take, finding one another will always remain inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dragon for a rose

“Don’t grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form.”-Rumi

*

No one wanted the two of them to meet.

Richard had been polite yet firm about the matter, a contrast to his mother, who was still pacing and clucking her tongue behind his uncle. None of his council would deny that his father had been contemplating a union with the Lancaster heiress before his death, but he had been in communications with King Louis of France as well and many found his offer far more appealing.

A marriage to Princess Joan would be a step towards an alliance with France and while the lady in question was younger, the gap in their ages was barely present. Quite unlike Lady Catherine who had already placed so many childbearing years behind her while her mother haggled over matches.

Arrange a fine marriage for the girl certainly, one that would keep at court where an eye could be kept on her, but marriage was out of the question.

That should have been the end of it, but there was something that nudged upon Edward’s mind. Perhaps it was that the matter had been presented as a challenge or that his father had always insisted that no one should be allowed to rule their king’s head. Regardless of the cause, it was little time before he found himself denying them all and riding out to Lathom House.

He did his best not to notice how cool Lady Margaret was in receiving him, especially after he saw her face twist with worry and a brief flicker of hope when he made mention of wishing to see her daughter. His own mother still fussed over her children, wary of any possible rivals, and he could only imagine that it would be all the worse for a woman who didn’t have the security of a throne to protect her child with.

The ladies in waiting came first, occupying unobtrusive spots in corner while tugging out their needlework. He spared a glance for Lady Margaret when she entered, dipping a low curtsy before stepping aside, but it was the slender figure that followed after her that had him standing up straight.

She was not the golden standard of woman that his mother had put to fashion throughout her tenure as Queen. There was a pallor to the high, fine arches of her cheekbones and the hair that tumbled down her shoulders, heedless of the jeweled clasp pinned within, was a rich brown. Yet it was her eyes that struck him most of all, small in shape yet of a brilliant blue that flashed when her lips curved into a smile. “Your Majesty.” She fulfilled her own curtsy with a near effortless grace. “I am your humble servant.”

Edward could not be sure when his mouth had become so dry. “A servant is not what I look for in a queen, my lady.”

The ladies in waiting gasped while Lady Margaret gave herself away with her small yet smug smile. But Catherine was the only one that Edward had eyes for and her mouth was pursed, brow furrowed. When she gave him her answer at last there was a wry twist to her mouth.

“What would your Majesty ask of me then?”

Edward reached out his hands, heart pounding in his chest when she took them after a moment of hesitation, allowing him to rise her to her feet. “To allow yourself to be my equal. I would expect nothing more of a lady such as yourself.”

The wariness that held her at bay wounded him, yet he could understand it. She had spent her whole life with the promise of hope glittering in the distance, only to have her hand snapped down upon whenever she tried to reach for it.

“You may regret asking for such a thing,” she murmured, only to inhale sharply when he squeezed her hands.

“Never,” Edward swore.

And, despite Uncle Richard’s disapproving gaze and his mother’s rages, Edward placed the Queen’s crown on the worthiest lady in his realm only a few months later.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious, these work excellently for a sense of how each appears:
> 
> http://harritudur.tumblr.com/post/130503469687/htudor-eof-york-g-e-n-d-e-r-b-e-n-d-the
> 
> http://harritudur.tumblr.com/post/95491257677/so-yeah-here-my-fancast-for-the-genderswap


End file.
